game_highfandomcom-20200213-history
Jamie Think Of His Path Harder
Third episode of Solonor1987 Fanfiction Character Jamie Heller Allan Mercer Warius Bros Terezi Mercer Shinna Alomar Chrissy Redfield Christoff Redfield Waluigen Bent Tortoise Stella Queen Monia Treasure Shevia Alomar Jonas Stone Allie Wesker Ruby Cooper Shevion Alomar Clarisse Redfield Valeria Meulin Simmons If you want me to put more in the next episode i will. story Jamie was now finished his protagonist class when he got interupted by Shevion. Shevion : Hey Jamie, how are doing today. Jamie: I'm fine and you . Shevion : Me too. Allan : Well well, look who's here. Jamie: Oh no, not him what do you want. Terezi: I was asking my brother about how to beat you, right Allan you go to beat him in his game. Allan: Well i don't know about that, but i am sure i will find the way to beat him. Bent : Yeah right you go to be beaten like you're dad was by his dad, i'm i right. Terezi : Oh gon Bent, why are you so decouraging. Bent : i am not you're father be beaten, and you two know it. Allan : Just mind you're own business Bent. Jamie: The truth make you feel bad right. Allan do not have the chance to talk because Warius and the others arrive just at the discussion. Warius : Hi guys, what's up. Allan : What do you mean what's up, they all said they are better then us. Warius : So why this is supposed to mean. Terezi : They think antagonists lose every time. Stella : Who said that, and why. Allan : Them, they thibk they will beat us again and again. Stella : Oh that's what you think. Jamie and Shevion : Because that's why protagonists do win the game. Allan Stella and Terezi : Oh really . Chrissy : Guys guys, seddle down please. Jamie : Oh hi Chrissy. Monia : What going on right here. Allie yeah we hear you from back there. Shinna : Why you arguing like this. Christoff : Just calm down. Waluigen : I was thinking you're again children. They look around, because she was right they are acting like child. Terezi: Well someone think antagonist lose everytime. Shevia : okay but you're not force to yell. Jonas : Yeah, if the principal know that he will get you in detention. Monia : True so don't fight. Ruby : it might be a other way, so just tries to play cool. Clarisse ; i can't believe it, you fight because protagonist still win the game. Terezi : You see again, is ever the protagonist. Jamie : Hey is not my fault. Jonas : Hey just chill okay. Allie : Why you see why i don not want to be the antagoniast. Christoff ; oh come on Allie you're not go to get ocer that too. shevion : what are you all fear about. The question do not really go to their mind. Warius : well i am also an antagonist and protagonist at the same time, but i don't see anything bad. Stella : Yeah right you're father was beaten by one of you're cousin. Warius : What do you say. Waluigen : warius don't listen to her. Valeria : Oh gosh, Warius you're go to doing this you too. Chrissy : Everybody calm down, Stella it was not cool what you said. Monia : Warius do not get upset forget what she said. Jamie: Chrissy how we can get along if it still like it. Chrissy : Good question, we shoukld work togheter. Allan : Work with you, no way Stella : it will be weird. Terezsi : yeah. Meulin : but it think it will be a good idea. Chrissy : because we should help everyone in need and not just who go to be the best antagonist or protagonist. Jonas : It will work. Jamie Yeah it will not be easy but i will try. Chrissy : everyone should tries. Warius : io agreed witgh that. Shevia. Yeah what do you think sis. Shinna ; Yeah i think i will be good. Christoff ; How can you had a good idea. Allie : yeah but sdon't tell me what to do because i really don,t want to play the villain. Jamie: Chrissy heu i can iask youn something. Monia : What do you think, he want to talk to you. Valeria : yeah is weird. Ruby ; well i don't know why why he's so interested in you. Chrissy : Don't worry i am sure is not like he want to date me or something. Clarisse: You're sure. Chrissy : Yeah sure. Everyone leave. Jamie : Well how do you think is the school. Chrissy : The first time i came here i was shy, but with the time i was finally integratedby the others. Jamie : But is not easy for me, my roommate is still arguing with me. Chrissy : Let him time, i am sure both of you can be fine at the school some day. Jamie : Well i still think of my path, my father want me to be the best protagonist same if i was going to be a villain at the same time. Chrissy : well i have a little bit of antagonist too you know, and i still good at it. Jamie : and that's why i love you... Chrissy : What. Jamie : Heu nothing nothing i have to leave bye. And Jamie leave for the other side of the hallway Chrissy well she go to her next class. End of episode. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction